A girl Who loves
by TyrSilvermoon
Summary: A young girl who's clan was killed all except her mother and father. She has a crush on Naruto and is afraid of his reaction if she was to tell him. It will not be a OC pairing...
1. Chapter 1

Tyr: Well so..hmmmm.. I am Tyr... or I am I?

Illusion: Silence fool... you are Tyr . . . Why do I have an Idiot for another half TTTT

Tyr: Illusion I told you not to take over . . . shakes fist.

Illusion: Well I can't help it if you're weak minded.

Tyr: ... you . . . 

Illusion: I win again . . .

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Naruto or the character other then the Following; Noh (Main)

Xhiles (Noh's mother) and some other people who appear in the story. And so you this will have a bit of OOC: for some characters but I will try to do my best.. Wish me luck.. oh and this is not following the story line.

**Chapter One: Kuroyami, The forgotten Clan**

Smoke and dust, dust and smoke,

Rising high into the night and the smell of

burning flesh lingers in the air.

A village burns a clan forgotten.

What is with this hate full bliss?

This place now burns a figment

of the past as the demon of nine tails

carries on its destructive path but the

village and its death was due to another

villain of the past. A strong hateful being

long forgotten.

History of Konoha

"_Ugh why do they insist on teaching us this.. Like it will help us when we are ninjas._" A Beautiful young girl with golden hair though angrily. She was fairly skinny with a well-formed body. Her golden hair reached to the swell of her back. She was no more then 5'6 maybe 5'9. Her name is Noh. She waited for Iruka-sensei to return since this was nothing more then busy work while he was out looking for Naruto. "_Naruto-kun why can't you just behave." _She though in her mind. Her left arm was covered in a bandage though it wasn't injured it was to hide the symbol on her palm.

"_Finally" _ She thought to herself when she sees Iruka-sensei return with Naruto. "Just for that Naruto; everyone has to review the transformation Jutsu." He said. The class moaned and then filed to the front of the classroom. "Noh your up first." He said and she nodded. She moved forward and then get ready. "Henge no Jutsu" She said and changed into an exact copy of Iruka- sensei. "Excellent." He said. Noh just sat down and dosed off not paying attention to the others.

She Woke up after the class ended and then she walked out after everyone and say Naruto-kun. "_Should I say hi to him? What should I do...?" _She thought but decided to keep walking on. She headed home not really caring all she wanted was to eat and go to bed. She was tired. "Uhge school is so boring" She muttered out loud. She wasn't paying attention and walked into Sasuke. "Umgh.." She groaned as she fell down. Sasuke had a look like not another fangirl. "Sorry Sasuke-sama." As she stood up dusting herself off. She wasn't one to fan over someone so she just continued on as he replied in a sad tone.

"Mother I am home" She said as she walked into the poor apartment and then took off her sandals to get comfortable. Xhiles walked out of the kitchen. "Oh high Noh honey." She said to her in a soft motherly tone. "Rough day at school?' She asked. "No" Noh replied in a quiet tone and then walked off to get cleaned up. She then walked back out to the dinner table. "Father still on the mission?" She asked her mother.

"Yes" She replied and then placed a large serving in front of Noh. "Mother... I don't eat this much and you know it." Noh complained about the large serving in front of her.

After she finished her dinner Noh walked off to bed to get some sleep.

Sorry its short but I wanted it to be a teaser more or less. Please R&R This is my first fanfic so be nice please.

Illusion: Be mean very mean I want to see him cry Evil grin

Tyr: Too bad Illusion.


	2. Chapter 2: Horrors of ones Home Life

Tyr: ... it seems chapter one didn't catch anyone's attention so ... Onto chapter two woot.

Illusion: That is because people think you're a n00b 

Tyr: Quiet.

Naruto: Haha your being mocked ...wait.. OO... your one in the same.. It hurts..

Tyr: okay...

Illusion: See not even Naruto likes you...

Tyr: Oh well I want Sakura...

Naruto: She is mine 

Sakura: I am no ones but Sasuke-kun

Sasuke:... (whispers) help me please, He is threatening my donuts

Disclaim: Me no own Naruto.. If I did then why would I be here?

"_Thoughts_"

**Flashback reminder**

_Dreams_

"Speaking"

"YELLING"

_**Inner Noh**_

**Chapter 2: Horrors of ones Home Life.**

**Dream Begins**

_The smell of smoke and blood entered the 2 year old girls noise and she began to cry. "Mommy, Daddy." The little girl cried as the head clan house was burning in front of the girl's eyes. As tears ran down the two year Olds' cheeks. "I am scared." She whispered curling into a tiny ball._

_A tall hooded figured plucked the girl up from the ground and began to run with her curled in the figures arms another figure ran along beside the first one_ "_Xhiles-chan what should we do?" the figured asked the one holding the girl. "Keep moving we have to protect Noh-sama." The one Named Xhiles said. "Ronin-kun her parents are dead . . . We have to look after her as our own . . . I made that promise to her mother_.

Noh woke up with a start her heart pounding hard in her chest. It was actually painful. "_What was that about?" _She thought to herself as she sat there with only her pyjama's on. She looked over at the alarm clock beside her bed it was only 2:00 A.M.. "Ugh" She moaned and then layed back down and slowly drifted into another happier dream.

6:30 A.M. Noh house

"NOH TIME TO GET UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE" Her mother yelled to her. Noh slowly raised moaning tiredly. "NOH SWEETY GET UP" Xhiles yelled again. "I am up, I am up" Noh said loudly but not in a yell. Noh got undressed and then jumped into the shower, after pulling on her gear which was a black tank top with fishnets on the sleeves and the arms, she also wrapped the seal on her hand. Once she had gathered some Kunais, and shurikens headed down stairs. " Mother I have something to tell you..." She told her mother the dream. For a second Xhiles looked shocked but then smiled. "Its just a dream Noh-chan." "I know, I just find it disturbing" she said.

Noh quickly ran from the house grabbing a pack of dry ramen not really caring if she had water and a bowl or not. '_Great I am going to be late. Why does this always happen to me?'_ she moaned in her mind. _**"Quit the whining if you had an alarm clock like everyone else then this wouldn't happen. BAKA" **_Inner Noh stated in a rough all knowing kind of way. Noh made it to the school fashionably late. In other words 10 minutes before Iruka-sensei had announced the teams. _'Perfect'_ she thought as she walked into the classroom. "Naruto-kun" She said in a low mutter when she saw the boy she had a crush on."He passed?" She said out loud by mistake.

She sat down and then closed her eyes for the little bit of time left before Iruka-sensei showed up to tell the teams.

After the time was done, Iruka showed up. "Ok everyone quiet down and listen closely I am going to say this once." He said and then moved to the front. The girl looked around the class as he prepared to read off the list of teams and the number. She knew they would be grouped into three. Secretly she prayed to be on her young crush's team. "Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Noh Nakamura." He called out. _**"Yes."**_inner Noh screamed in Noh's head. Noh was smiling as the fangirls of Uchiha glared at her for being placed on his team. They wanted to be on the young man's team.. Not some bitch who was always making fun of him. Noh tuned out the other groups not really caring. She was to busy staring at the foxy boy.

"Ok your senseis will be here in a little bit." Iruka-sensei said. Slowly other teams senseis arrived and took them too other places. "Iruka-sensei what about me?" A pink haired girl asked the young teacher. "Oh Sakura I am sorry I forgot about you, You are to report to the hospital to begin your train as a medic-nin" He said walking out.

"_**THREE BLOODY HOURS!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL THE SENSEI WHEN HE/SHE SHOWS UP"**_ Screamed inner Noh. Noh was still staring at Naruto as he began to set up a trap for the late sensei. "I don't think a Jonin will fall for such an obvious trap." Sasuke said. As Naruto placed a chalkboard eraser in the door. Ten minutes later the Jonin showed up. He was a tall handsome silver haired man with his hear gear covering his one eye and wore a mask over his face. As he walked in the eraser hit his head and chalk dust filled the air and Noh snickered that the childish prank actually worked. "My first impression of you guys are I hate you." He said in a dull tone.

"Roof now." He said disappearing with a poof. Noh walked out the door and headed to the roof in no real hurry. She wanted to make this man suffer and to see what he was hiding but mostly suffer. She made it to the roof last and walked up to the group. "Ok now everyone introduce yourselves."

"Can you give us and example?" Noh asked

Kakashi sighed." I am Kakashi Hatake, My Likes are personal, My dislikes are non of your business and my Dreams are to..."He zones out after that.

The group sweat drops and sighs. _"All we got was his name out of that"_ Noh thought irritated. "Okay Bandage girl." He pointed to Noh. "My name is Noh Nakamura, I like ramen, Hidden Leaf's Number one Hyper most unpredictable Ninja and my mom, My dislikes are my father, the lack of ramen kinds, and fangirls, late people, perverts who read the little orange book and the man that writes it. My dream is to become the strongest female ninja in Hidden Leaf and help Hidden Leaf's Number one Hyper most unpredictable prankster achieve his dreams." She said.

"_Shit" _the one-eyed Jonin thought as he shoved the book into his pocket quickly. _"She likes the demon boy eh?" _"Ok Blonde and Spunky your up" Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

Noh had stolen Kakashi's little orange book and muttering this like "is that possible," "That would hurt," "I will need to try that one." Before Naruto finished, everyone was looking at Noh for they heard her mutters. Kakashi's eye was as wide as dinner plates as he noticed it was his book and knew the page now. Kakashi just sweet dropped and Naruto and Sasuke just looked on blankly. Noh realised that she had been caught in a perverted act blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Heh." She laughed nervously at being caught.

Kakashi fumed "All that about perverts then you go and steal my book which I might add is the most perverted of them all and to top it off you read it and look for pointers . . . "

"Hehe I just wanted to see why someone I have always looked up to was reading this smut...I have to say the writer is fairly good and some of the things in this book would be good to try later on in life when I am older." She stated in a calm tone. _**"Hells -ya, I want to try some right now on the sex man of a boy Naruto." **_"_Pervert out of my head "_ she thought back at her inner self.

"Ok, well my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever." Naruto finished. As Kakashi took his book back from the girl. _"Hmm a ramen obsessed demon container who wishes to become Hokage. What next a piece loving Fair."_ He mentally noted to himself. "Ok Stuck up brat your next." He said.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I have many dislikes, very little likes and I don't have a dream for it is more of an ambition to kill a bastard and to revive my clan." Sasuke said.

Noh snorted in laughed "So mister dark a anguish is all about revenge.." She rolled her eyes muttering something about over baring much. _"So he does want to kill his brother I thought so." _The one eyed sensei thought.

"Ok meet me tomorrow at 8:00 AM for our first mission good. You all may go." Everyone but Noh left. "Sensei can I ask you something?" She looked at him hoping for a yes. Kakashi nodded. "Do you know much about the Nakamuras?" She asked looking at him hopefully. "Yes I do though it is more then most would it is not much. All I know about them is their blood limit is called the Kuroyami and it is one of the most powerful blood limit in the Leaf." he said. "Sensei... my mother told me I came from the main house and my mother was really powerful member but she never said anything else.. Could you help me find out more about my parents please? I know that you being a Jonin that you can look into things that I could never get at.. Could I get you to take a blood sample and see if you can find information on my parents?" "Sure" The lazy Jonin said to the girl in a soft tone knowing her suffering. "Supashi-bo Sensei, and I am sorry for the trouble it will cause. I will pay you for you help." She said pulling out a vial and cutting herself on the left hand so the bandage would cover it afterwards and then let the blood drip into the vial. Then pulling out 1000 Ryo (1000 Ryo is about 500 Dollars U.S.).

He took the vial and shook his head when she offered him the money. "Noh-chan I can not take your money, I am doing this on my own free will." He said disappearing.

Noh slowly walked home looking at the ground praying her father wasn't home yet. He had been gone for a long time but still she wished for her and her mother to have some peace and quiet without the man yelling at her or Kaa-san. Noh walked into the home and took off her sandals. "Oh look who it is, it's the demon Gaishou." A male said in a cold tone as she walked into the living room. "I heard from the other members of the Anbu that you were teamed with you precious demon." He said in a cold tone. "Listen to me child your not to associate with either him or Kakashi other then for team related things got it Gaishou." Noh shook mostly from fear of the man before her and some anger for the way he talked of Naruto. "P-please f-father can you s-support me once in my l-life?" She stubbled over the words as her father moved closer. "No you stupid Gaishou" He said in a cold tone and swat the child across the face. "You just like you real mover a stupid Ikeike. You will whore yourself out to anything with legs and a pretty face." He said coldly leaving the room. Noh had fallen and now layed on the floor blood falling from the corner of her mouth.

**Tyr: well here is chapter 2. It took forever. **

**Illusion: hehe forever is an understatement..**

**Noh:... I hate that man.. And I hate you ero-author.. I am no pervert.**

**Tyr: hehe (nervous now.)**

**Naruto: hahahaha**

**Terms:**

**Supashi-bo - Thank you**

**Gaishou - Whore**

**Ikeike - bitch**


End file.
